The use of bone marrow transplantation as a therapeutic modality has expanded in recent years. No longer done in rare instances in only few institutions, bone marrow engraftment is done more frequently for rescue from high dose chemotherapy of solid tumors and leukemias, reconstitution in genetic immune deficiency and in a greater range of blood dyscrasias and aplasias throughout the world. More recently, the technique of marrow transplantation has been successfully applied to the correction of selected genetic enzyme deficiency diseases in laboratory animals and man, and is proposed as the strategy of choice for introducing altered or supplemental genetic information into higher organisms. We propose to use the 1988 meeting of the International Society for Experimental Hematology-- a society committed to the study of hematopoiesis and bone marrow transplantation--to organize a Plenary Symposium. The Plenary Symposium consists of eight sessions focused on bone marrow transplantation, hematopoietic growth factors and areas of molecular biology which open avenues for future therapeutic modalities in leukemia and other hematological disorders and for the understanding of the biology of leukemia and lymphoma. In addition to these, Session VII of Plenary Symposium is devoted to the Presidential Forum, a symposium on contemporary issues of experimental hematology. Such a Plenary Symposium exploits the gathering of intenationally-renowed basic and clinical scientists and offers a cost-effective mechanism for the exchange of laboratory and clinical results from around the world.